


尝试

by m74min



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Top Huening Kai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m74min/pseuds/m74min
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Kudos: 12





	尝试

直播里崔连准故意作弄的健美姿势有把他的好身材给展露出来。上臂、胸部、臀部……不知道除了他自己，还有谁能够欣赏衣物下那令人馋涎的美妙酮体。

休宁凯便是唯一拥有发言权的人。

深夜，这周已经是休宁凯连续四天偷溜进崔连准的卧室了，忙内再一次深深感谢范奎哥搬去了衣帽间，小恶魔得以借用“陪孤单的哥哥一起睡”这种撒娇借口对哥哥“上下其手”。

房里还开着一盏昏暗的床头灯，崔连准已经闭上眼睡在床的内侧，手机跌在枕边，屏幕上还在播放舞蹈练习视频，看来今天也是累到睡着了。

休宁凯不发出声响地关上房门，借着那点光亮轻手轻脚爬上床睡在崔连准旁边，把手机关上放到一旁，小心翼翼摘掉他戴着的AirPods。

“我还以为你今晚不过来。”崔连准忽然小声地说。

“吵醒你了？”休宁凯放心地靠近崔连准，就像抱着大型玩偶一样和对方四肢交缠。

“没有……眼睛疼闭着缓一会儿，”崔连准被他挤得背部紧贴墙壁，“这么晚你还过来又想捣什么乱，嗯？”

懒洋洋的声音不像白日里调皮的大忙内，休宁凯就喜欢大哥卸下精力，在自己怀里不管不顾的样子。

这样算是“依赖”吗？即将成年的男孩非常希望对方认为“休宁凯”是已经可以独当一面的男人了。

“眼睛不舒服还是早点睡吧，我就不捣乱啦，快睡吧。”说着休宁凯关了床头灯。

“我们可爱的休宁宁真懂事。”崔连准轻笑道。

“本来就很懂事……下个月我就成年啦。”

“嗯嗯，时间过得真快。”

“哥，我成年了。”

“还没睡着呢你就做梦？下个月才成年。”

休宁凯不乐意地把怀里的人抱得更紧，忖思着明天没有要紧事，现在还是按计划进行“捣乱”好了。

“那我都要成年了，连准哥一定会实现我的愿望吧？”

“努力练习会有所回报的……”

“我不是说那些，”休宁凯听着他有气无力的回应，有些不甘心，“作为男朋友，你可以预支一下……嗯、情侣之间会做的那些事情吗？”

安静了好几秒，休宁凯估计崔连准在思考应该如何委婉地拒绝他，没想到那哥突然抬头摸黑瞎亲了几口，脖子、下巴、脸颊、嘴巴，哪儿都均沾雨露。

这些用得着预支吗！之前也没少做啊！休宁凯憋着劲儿，用特有的作怪语气对崔连准宣判：“哥，今晚我们还是晚一些再睡吧。”

休宁凯天使脸恶魔心真不是道听途说，这一点崔连准深有体会，休宁凯某些方面的作为也只是独对崔连准如此而已。这厢哥哥的唇都不知道被尝了多少遍，嘴里交换着彼此的唾液，舌头搅弄得滋滋作响。

“你、夸你懂事那句话我收回！唔……”崔连准躲不开这般侵略，接吻技巧都是自己教给休宁凯的，没料到还会有青出于蓝胜于蓝的这一天。

“那就不懂事吧，”休宁凯能屈能伸，“今天直播的时候我有点生气。”休宁凯饥渴难耐地吸吮崔连准的舌尖，还坏心眼地咬了一下。

“唔！”崔连准吃痛地退开身捂住嘴，摸了一手分不清是谁的液体。

“啪”一声灯重新亮起，还是昏暗的色调，气氛却染上了情色。

“连准哥肯定不会知道我为什么生气，说起来我自己都觉得不可思议。”

崔连准真不知道他在胡说八道些什么，舌尖的刺痛很快消散，不服输的脾气指使自己以其人之道还治其人之身。

“你不说我怎么会知道？”崔连准凑近偏头咬了一下休宁凯的脸颊肉，唇一点一点吻向他的嘴角，咬弄他的唇瓣。

唇齿相依，鼻间呼吸沉重，湿润了空气。

“崔连准xi真的很喜欢展现自己呢。”休宁凯话里有话。

崔连准理所当然地说：“用各种方法表现自己的优点，让别人喜欢自己这不是应该的吗？”

休宁凯不做回应。崔连准舔弄不开那张紧闭的嘴，慢半拍才接收到对方“生气”的信息。

“啊，原来如此……不就是给MOA们看了看我的身材嘛，反正也只是玩笑呀。你怎么连这个醋都吃，你傻呀。”

“我只对你傻。”休宁凯咬牙切齿地回应。

“胳膊。”嘴上说着手也摸上崔连准的手臂。

“屁股。”手顺着崔连准的手肘抚到手腕，穿过腰侧，一手抓住他的臀部。

“你？！”崔连准一时之间惊呆了。

“下面呢？”手又从崔连准的臀峰滑进股缝，卑鄙地滑到他的大腿根，指尖轻轻抓挠。

“休宁凯我没允许你……”

“嘘，会吵醒其他人的。”昏黄的灯光照不清休宁凯恶劣的笑容。

“毕竟最后才是重点呀，这里……练得是最好的吧？”话语间，男孩的手从下径直向上钻进崔连准宽大的睡衣里，弯着食指用指关节勾弄崔连准的胸部，托着胸肌的下沿往上挑动。

“傻子”可不是这种混蛋样。那些触碰让崔连准羞耻不已，狼狈地含胸躲开那只骚扰的手。

“臭小子你别乱来……”

休宁凯支起身压在自家大哥身上，自己的影子笼罩着身下人，心情倏然间没由来地感觉到愉快。

“我觉得胸部就是连准哥的优点，所以你要向我展示吗，这样休宁就会更喜欢哥哥了。”

完完全全没有哪一句是正经话。

“再说，你可是最宠我的人，最喜欢我的人……”休宁凯边说边解开对方胸前的睡衣纽扣，“不会拒绝弟弟、男朋友——休宁凯的请求，对吧？”

这可不是什么普通的请求……崔连准握住那只行不轨之事的手无奈道：“生日那天再给你好不好？”

休宁凯停下动作歪头想了想，撇嘴讨价还价：“让我看看。”

“那有什么好看的，你也会有啊……！你干什么！”

嘴上说看，嘴下在动。休宁凯低头含住一侧乳首，本能吸吮，这么干脆是有些干涩，他松开嘴看了崔连准一眼。

崔连准无措地捂住胸部：“你疯了？”

休宁凯瞧他这副样子笑出了声：“我想试试看哥是不是真的有……”

崔连准着实想一脚把这家伙踹下床。

“好嘛好嘛对不起，”休宁凯做出一副妥协的样子，“再给我一次机会吧。”

看来还是要继续进行实践。床头灯下休宁凯伸出舌头，舌尖舔一下乳头，第二下连带乳晕也舔了一圈。

真的是疯了。崔连准看着自己的胸部被男孩舔弄，这是第一次，不可理喻的、极其奇异的感受。口水附着在胸上，乳尖颤巍任人采撷。房里的冷气也在帮着刺激那里，崔连准又忍不住含胸，想要离那条罪恶的舌头远一些。

无济于事，休宁凯直接用舌苔来回摩擦碾压那朵花尖，还故意抬眸看看崔连准的反应。崔连准别扭地与他对视，没出声，没拒绝。休宁凯笑弯了双眼，专心品尝唇下的美味。

水粼粼的乳头变得嫩红翘首，休宁凯满意地看着自己的杰作，用手揉捏崔连准的胸肌，让胸部隆起更方便接下来的动作。

用力地重新吸吮那点，崔连准短促地闷哼一声，鸡皮疙瘩爬满了全身。休宁凯再接再厉，揉捏另一边被冷落的胸部，结实却软糯的手感另他兴奋。被宠幸的乳头让崔连准失了方寸，不知道自己究竟是想要逃跑，还是挺胸让休宁凯尽情发挥。

牙齿偶尔嗑弄到脆弱的乳头，听见崔连准含糊的哼哼，休宁凯便爱惜地啄吻那朵小花。

“疼……不会肿了吧？”崔连准受不了刺激地微微颤抖。

“还有另一边呢哥哥。”休宁凯好心转移目标，却不是像刚才那样温柔的动作。随意用舌苔刮擦一下，崔连准感受到那片粗糙蹭在敏感处，舌尖钻弄乳孔的力度，煞有一副不钻出些什么誓不罢休的狠劲。

“别这样、你……！”

休宁凯花样百出，又用牙关似轻似重地咬着可怜的花尖。崔连准怕了，想要推开对方又被轻松压制，身体被挑逗得无力反抗，下身早已起了反应。休宁凯的那里也硬挺着贴在崔连准腿边，一片滚烫。

突然休宁凯伸手捂住崔连准的嘴，不让接下来的声音传出去。挺立的乳头逃不出某人的狼口，滑腻的舌头在他胸前胡作非为。一阵可以忍受的疼痛从胸部蔓延开来，崔连准的吃痛声全被锁在休宁凯手下。

低头一看是休宁凯用了点劲儿在胸上咬了一口。

始作俑者还美滋滋点评道：“口感不错。”

崔连准气不过地用膝盖轻轻顶了一下他的下面，愤懑道：“赶紧滚蛋！”

“唔！哥……上面爽了下面还没爽呢。”说着休宁凯熟练地扒了他的裤子圈住熟悉的东西，开始新的一轮操作。

这可真是把“恃宠而骄”四个字演绎得无可挑剔，休宁凯拉着身下人的手，撒着娇让崔连准帮忙套弄他的那根火热。

“我就是对你太好了。”

“我也会学着对你好的。”休宁凯在崔连准胸前那两颗小痣上落下一吻。

“你一点也不听我的话。”

休宁凯念叨了好几遍“冤枉”，讨好地亲在他唇上，亲一次不够，贪心地多亲了好几次。

“哈哈哈……好了。”崔连准微微抬头，唇碰了碰休宁凯左眼角边上的痣。

“连准哥……”

平淡温柔的情话饱含年轻灵魂的万分真挚。二人过分亲密，下体贴近相互摩擦，半晌，空气中便开始弥漫着某种不可言说的味道。

FIN


End file.
